peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynder Helps Malefor
Back at the ship, Malefor was playing on a piano with Gaul dreamily watching and Cynder sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Spyro?" Cynder asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Cynder, Malefor admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Malefor said. Gaul was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Gaul heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Malefor tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Malefor turned to Cynder. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Spyro I bear him no ill will." Malefor said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Spyro has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Ember to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Malefor said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Spyro." Malefor said. "She had?" Cynder sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Malefor gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Gaul drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Gaul, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Gaul began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Spyro too harshly, my dear," Malefor said, as he handed Cynder his handkerchief. Cynder blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Ember who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Zap 100%!" Cynder said, nodding her head. "Gaul, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Malefor asked. Gaul was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Malefor said, "Sail! That's it, Gaul!" He knocked Gaul to the ground. "We'll shanghai Ember!" "Shanghai Ember, captain?" asked Gaul. Cynder was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Spyro will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Malefor, "Come, Gaul. We must leave immediately, surround Spyro's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Spyro lives." Gaul said. Malefor put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Gaul!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Cynder said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Malefor. Cynder flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Spyro and Ember are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Gaul." Malefor whispered to Gaul. "Take this down, Gaul." Gaul whispered and then remembered he is Gaul. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Cynder put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Malefor said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Gaul repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Malefor said, as Cynder kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Cynder stopped walking. Malefor was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Cynder said, as she flew up in front of Malefor's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Spyro, got it?!" "I must harm Spyro?" Malefor asked, "Madam, Malefor admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Cynder said. "Or a hook on Spyro." "Fine." Cynder sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Spyro and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Malefor grinned evilly, grabbed Cynder, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Gaul walked away. "Help!" Cynder screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction